projets d'avenir
by ylg
Summary: X/1999 AU : république de Hanshin :: Où Sorata et Arashi parlent de bébés, de poussettes, et d'autres choses. ::sorashi, domestique::


**Titre : **projets d'avenir  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, AU!X/1999  
><strong>Couple : <strong>version « Hanshin » d'Arisugawa Sorata et Kishū Arashi  
><strong>Genre : <strong>familial  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : ** beuh, tome 1 ou 2 sans doute...  
><strong>Notes : <strong>je dois ce plot-bunny à mon beau-frère ; j'estime la date du premier jet à quelque part entre octobre '07 et février '08 (oh punaise l'archéologie que je fais dans mon dossier de brouillons me fait peur, parfois !)  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>700

oOo

Sorata fait pour ses invités l'apologie de son pays, et ne peut s'empêcher de truffer son discours de sous-entendus, plus ou moins subtils.

_Et la poussette pour les plus petits... n'est-ce pas mon amour ?_

o

Leurs invités ont regagné leur chambre. Restée seule avec son mari, Arashi lui reproche sa remarque sur les bébés ;

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à toujours remettre cette question sur le tapis ?  
>- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à l'esquiver à chaque fois ?<br>- Sorata, je ne veux pas d'enfant.  
>- Dans l'immédiat. La dernière fois, tu as dit que peut-être plus tard... et on est plus tard maintenant !<br>- Pas assez !  
>- Mais ma douce, tu peux être tellement réservée, si je ne te le demande pas régulièrement, me le diras-tu de toi-même quand tu décideras que ça sera le bon moment ? ou... comptes-tu faire comme autrefois, me l'annoncer de but en blanc quand ça sera fait ? ooh, tu prépares peut-être en ce moment un joli bébé et tu attendais de pouvoir annoncer que je vais être pap-<br>aïe. Aïe, aïe, aïe. D'accord, d'accord. Je plaisantais. Je ne le ferai plus. »

Acceptant sa repentance, Arashi relâche Sorata, qui frotte l'endroit qu'elle vient de pincer violemment. Mais elle ne se déride pas pour autant. De toute façon, Sorata continue, sans plus plaisanter cette fois :

« Arashi, sérieusement. Tu as accepté de m'épouser, de former une famille avec moi. Une famille de deux pour le moment et c'est vrai que c'est formidable... mais pourquoi ne pas l'agrandir ? Tu es une épouse charmante, et pour les locataires de ta pension tu peux être une vraie maman attentionnée... »

Il marque une légère pause, la voyant rougir, mais comme elle ne proteste pas, faisant semblant d'ignorer son insinuation, il enchaîne ;

« J'ai une bonne situation, un bon salaire, toi aussi ça va avec la pension. Tout va bien pour nous... Et puis c'est un avantage d'avoir des parents jeunes, on devrait s'y mettre tout de suite, surtout si on en veut beaucoup.  
>- Je ne veux pas beaucoup d'enfants.<br>- Et un seul petit bout de chou pour commencer ?

Malgré sa promesse de ne plus plaisanter, bien sûr, Sorata reprend un ton badin.

« Tu sais, avec nous comme parents on aurait des enfants absolument superbes ! »

Mais sous son ton léger, il est sérieux, Arashi le sait.

« Avoir une petite fille qui te ressemble, et qui soit aussi un peu de moi, ça me rendrait très, très, très heureux. Ça serait bien la seule personne avec qui j'accepterais de te partager. Oh, ou un petit garçon fort comme son papa, je ne dirais pas non, non plus, si ça nous arrive. »

Arashi garde longuement le silence. La sachant sérieusement plongée dans ses réflexions sur le sujet, Sorata la laisse enfin mettre ses pensées en ordre. Enfin, elle lui livre son angoisse :

« Mes pouvoirs... je... ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné ma position de miko pour toi, mais ils me manquent. Je me sens comme amputée sans eux, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un enfant pourrait les remplacer. Ça ne marche pas ainsi.  
>- Non. On ne remplace jamais ce qu'on a perdu.<br>- Je le sais bien ! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas trouver à "compenser" leur perte.  
>- Même par l'amour ? c'est une autre forme de magie... »<p>

De plus belle, Arashi rougit comme une pivoine. Mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Il reste autre chose à dire, d'aussi important.

« Mais même en les ayant perdus moi-même, c'est quelque chose que je risque de transmettre à mes enfants.  
>- Et ? tu t'en sortais très bien avec. Ça ne te rendait pas malheureuse de les avoir ?<br>- Non... mais d'avoir dû faire le choix entre ça et une vie de couple, si.  
>- Et depuis ? n'es-tu pas heureuse ?<p>

En acquiesçant, Arashi semble pourtant bien nostalgique. La serrant doucement contre lui, Sorata conclut tendrement,

« Alors, si leurs choix leur apportent le bonheur, pourquoi s'inquiéter qu'ils aient à faire ce choix ?

Parce qu'avoir des choix à faire est toujours risqué. Ainsi va la vie...

« Tu as peur qu'ils se trompent, fassent les mauvais choix et se rendent malheureux ? »

Sorata serre sa femme dans ses bras et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, confiant ;

« Allons ma toute belle. Avec toi et moi pour les élever, il seront heureux. Et on les aimera quels que soient les choix qu'ils fassent... » 


End file.
